


want you in my room

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Goshiki and Yamagata fuck. That's it that's the fic
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	want you in my room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> First of all I have never written these guys ever and don't have much Yamagata info to go on lol I hope I did them justice!!
> 
> A small gift for a friend just because it's their ship! Hope you like it!

The mention of Hayato having casual sex has Tsutomu blurting out that he too, would like to have casual and consensual sex with his senpai, and if Hayato would let him, then he would do his best to make him feel good. That seems like a good enough pitch to Hayato, who agrees with a grin and invites him right over.

They come up to Hayato’s flat: a somewhat cluttered 1LDK. No wonder Hayato always lost his phone, there were boxes of snacks in no particular order all over the kitchen counter and table, and some stray jackets here and there. Hayato at least doesn’t seem to be embarrassed by it and just grinned as he tugged Tsutomu over to his also cluttered but thankfully newly-made bed.

“Okay, so. How do you want to do this?” Hayato asks as he plops at the edge of his bed.

Tsutomu awkwardly stands in the middle of the room thinking. “I would like to top!” he says a little too loud, face hot from embarrassment and the beginnings of an arousal.

Hayato grins. He looks even better than he did during high school, if Tsutomu was to be honest. The angles of his face had always been pronounced but now he had an even sharper jawline. “Good. That’s what I was thinking too.” He tugs Tsutomu over him as he lays on the bed. “Do your best, ace.”

“Y-yes!” Tsutomu doesn’t have a lot of experience kissing. He made out with Koganegawa once and that was it. Now he’s overeager and shoving his tongue in Hayato’s mouth, not really knowing what to do with it but lick at Hayato’s aggressively. Right, he saw in a porn once that people liked when you nibbled at their lips, so he tries to do that but Hayato pushes him away with a hiss.

“Tsutomu, a little gentler.” Hayato rubs a hand down Tsutomu’s back, comforting. “Okay?”

“Yes!”

Tsutomu lets Hayato lead this time, letting him angle his face and control the pace of the kiss. So Hayato liked it when kisses start out slow and gradually become more heated, Tsutomu thought as Hayato grabs his hand to shove it under his shirt. Startled, he pulls away from the kiss, face red and breathing uneven.

Hayato looks at him in concern. “Sorry, am I going too fast?”

Tsutomu shakes his head furiously. “No! I want to keep going!”

“Then relax a little.” Hayato’s hands slip under his shirt, Tsutomu shivering at the touch, before tugging on it. Tsutomu helps pull it off. “Good boy.”

Blushing at the compliment, Tsutomu sits up to unbutton Hayato’s shirt, tugging it off his arms. He admires how his tanned skin emphasizes his pectorals and abs, and Hayato chuckles at his open mouth. “Hayato-senpai, may I?” When Hayato nods he dives down to mouth at Hayato’s jaw, moving down to his neck to suck at his skin. Hayato’s soft moans spur him on, and he moves lower to kiss at his chest, feeling Hayato’s hands stroke at his scalp.

Hayato’s hands gently maneuver him to a nipple, and Tsutomu laps at it to hear him moan even louder and buck his hips up.

“Tsutomu, bite it a little. Gently,” Hayato requests. Tsutomu watches him squeeze his eyes shut when he nibbles as gently as he can, and he moves to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, alternating between licking and biting.

Hayato pushes him away, panting even more than Tsutomu is. He takes a minute to calm down before taking off his pants. Tsutomu can’t help but stare at how hard Hayato was in his underwear, a wet spot near where the head of his cock is. He stares even harder when Hayato is completely naked. His cock is a nice shape, red and leaking from how slow they are taking things.

“Hey, you strip too.”

Tsutomu snaps out of his awe. “Yes!”

Hayato watches Tsutomu fumble with taking off his pants and his underwear at the same time, chuckling when his dick gets caught in the fabric and bounces free once he was naked. His eyes widen a little bit, and he makes Tsutomu sit down on the bed first, Hayato’s hands on his thighs. “Can I touch you, Tsutomu?”

“Yes, please!”

Tsutomu shivers as Hayato gets on his knees and starts stroking his cock, thumbing at the head to gather some of the embarrassingly large amount of precum that was leaking from there.

“You’re so big, Tsutomu.” Hayato nuzzled his cock against his cheek and Tsutomu felt his cock twitch at the compliment. He licks at the tip for a taste. “Delicious precum too. There's a lot. I think that's sexy.” He takes it into his mouth slowly, hollowing his cheeks and taking more of Tsutomu’s cock in with every bob of his head, until Tsutomu’s cock was slick with saliva and all the way down his throat. Tsutomu moans loudly and tries not to buck up and hurt Hayato. Hayato pulls away, teary-eyed, and Tsutomu can’t help but just watch him.

“S-Senpai, I want to fuck you now!” Tsutomu says eagerly.

Hayato lays back down on the bed, legs splayed out and giving Tsutomu a view of his hole. He rummages through the clutter on the bedside table before beckoning Tsutomu to come closer. “You know how to prepare someone?” Tsutomu shakes his head. “That’s okay. Everyone has to start somewhere.” He takes Tsutomu’s hand and squeezes a good amount of lube on his fingers, and then guides Tsutomu’s hand to his ass.

Bending his knees to spread his legs wider, Hayato squeezes more lube to his ass. “One finger first. Slowly.”

Tsutomu does as he’s told, slowly pushing his index finger into Hayato’s ass.

“Good. Finger me like that for a while and then add another one.”

“Okay.” Tsutomu follows and adds another finger. He watches Hayato stroke his own cock gently, and his own cock twitches.

“Curl your fingers a little, Tsutomu… A little to the front… Ah!”

It looks like Tsutomu is doing something good because Hayato is reacting well, the pitch of his moans higher than ever, so he keeps prodding at that part until Hayato tells him to stop or he’ll come.

“Hey, another finger? And then you can fuck me.”  
  
Tsutomu stretches him with three fingers, until Hayato gives him the go sign to fuck him. He doesn’t know how to put on a condom so Hayato teaches him: make sure you have the right side, pull on the tip, twist 2-3 times, and then unroll on cock. He thinks he’ll get that next time. Hayato makes sure his cock is lubed up too, before letting Tsutomu position his cock at his asshole.

“Go on, Tsutomu. Have your way with me.”

Tsutomu pushes the head of his cock in, and Hayato keeps a hand on his ass to encourage him to push it in deeper, until Tsutomu’s cock is balls-deep in his asshole. It’s too tight and too hot and Hayato just feels too good, Tsutomu is going to come if he as much as sniffles. He keeps his forehead against Hayato’s forehead.

Hayato pats his back gently. “Hey, you okay, Tsutomu? Too much?”

Tsutomu bites his lip. “I… Yes…”

“It’s okay. Just move when you’re ready.”

Tsutomu felt a wave of emotion. Here he was with his senior years later, still being taken care of and being assured that _it’s okay. He’s doing well. It will be okay._ He kisses Hayato, tongue lapping at his as gently as he can, and gives a tentative thrust.

Hayato moans into his mouth, moving his hips as much as he can to meet Tsutomu’s thrusts. “You can go faster, Tsutomu. I know you can fuck my ass good and hard with that huge cock.”

Tsutomu moans at that, grabbing on to Hayato’s thighs to push them back and snap his hips harder, faster, anything to please Hayato. Hayato is louder than ever now, hand snaking down to fist at his own cock.

“Ah, I love your huge cock, Tsutomu, you fuck me so well,” Hayato is moaning as he spills all over his stomach. His ass clenches around Tsutomu’s cock, milking him through his orgasm, and it’s the hardest Tsutomu has come in his entire life.

Tsutomu tries to pull out but Hayato snakes an arm around his waist to hold him in place.

“Mm. Wait until you’re soft,” Hayato mumbles under him. He grins at Tsutomu with his teeth showing.

Tsutomu suddenly wants to cry. So he buries his face in Hayato’s neck and sobs softly, letting Hayato pet his head through it.

“Hey, why are you crying? You did so well,” Hayato says softly. “Or are you sad you lost your virginity to ol’ Hayato-senpai?”

“No!” Tsutomu pulls away and off of Hayato. He’s soft now anyway. “I just… Hayato-senpai, you make me feel so comfortable and loved.”

It seems like he’s said something strange, because Hayato stares at him for a while, expression unreadable until it’s a smile gracing his face. “Good to hear. That’s how I want you to feel around me, Tsutomu.”


End file.
